happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bad Jokester
The Bad Jokester is a HTF fan game. Plot Bushy is shown pulling pranks on a bunch of HTF fan characters. At first, he is enjoying this, then the next day, all the tree friends that he pranked cruelly have formed an angry mob and want him dead, causing Bushy to run away. After that cutscene, the player controls Bushy running away from some tree friends (there can be a max of 10 on screen). Bushy can collect several power-ups to dilute them. He must, however, be careful at occasional obstacles like big rocks in front of him, which will cause the mob to move closer to him and kill him if they are close enough. Certain tree friends that chase Bushy have alternate abilities which can be seen when obtaining certain points (you get 10 points every second you stay alive, and 100 if you hit a tree friend with a powerup). Bushy also has a speed meter. If it runs out, the mob will catch up to him and kill him like usual. At 5,000 points, things get alot more dangerous, there can be a max of 10 regular tree friends and 4 special tree friends on the screen at once. Once You reach a score of 9000, you have completed the game, it is shown that Bushy has outran the mob, and walks happily, until he he slips on a banana peel, causing his brain to smash, Pranky comes out and laughs before deciding a prank of making himself look like Bushy, which backfires and causes the mob to chase Pranky later on. On July 3 and 4th, 2013, Some htfs chasing Bushy can also be seen wearing Uncle Sam hats. RS and Savaughn (in a police car) also make firework explosions when damaged or killed. Good Power-ups *Joy Buzzer: Increases speed meter by 25%. *Fake Vomit: Increases speed meter to full. *Water Bucket: Stops most special tree friends from getting to you temporarily. It first appears when score turns to 200. *Present with Spring Glove: Stops any special tree friend temporarily. First appears when your score is 400. *Blade Traps: Kills anything in its way. Bad Power-ups *Bear Trap: Slows you down by 25%. *Large Bear Trap: Decreases speed meter by 50%. Obstacles *Rocks: Slows you down by 10%. *Large Rocks: Slows you down by 35%. *Blade Traps (already in the map): Kills Bushy and ends the game. *Walls: Completely drains the speed meter to 0, causing the mob to kill Bushy. List of Normal Tree Friends Normal tree friends are the basic enemies in the game. They can easily be deluded with any obstacle or power-up like the Water Bucket. They usually take 2 hits, however, they will gurantee be taken out by any powerup with 1 hit, as the regular rocks and large rocks usually take 2 hits to force them off. However, a max of 7(10 once you get 5,000 points) can appear on occasion. They can range to anyone from: *Cuddles *Toothy *Giggles *Stacy *Josh *Squishy *Gothy *Superspeed *Foxy *Gutsy *Fiora *Hippy *Movy *The Zebra (Only when you get 2900 points, and appears at the VERY back of the chasing mob.) *Hoppy *Bulky Special Tree Friends These tree friends have unique abilities and can usually be stopped with only a Water bucket, a spring glove, or obstacles by pure luck. There can be a max of 2(4 when you get 5,000 points) In order of appearance: *Puffy: Runs away as soon as he is hit by a powerup or obstacle, essentially making him easier then even regular htfs. Appears at the start. *Flowy: She throws her spines and must be hit by spring glove 1 time. Appears when Puffy appears. *Sir Gron: Survives the first obstacle/power-up hit by. Head remains when hit and must be hit again. Appears when you have 200 points. *Trippy: Flies. Cannot be hit by a water bucket and must be hit by a lucky blade trap or spring glove power-up. Appears when you have 400 points. *Bella: Teleports at every obstacle/water bucket in her way. Can only be hit by a spring glove. Appears when you have 350 points. *Bruiser: Slow, but will punch throw every obstacle and bucket. Takes two spring gloves to take down. Appears when you have 450 points. *Robo Star: Somewhat slow, but becomes 20's Robo Star when hit by an obstacle or bucket (but not a spring glove). At 20's stage, he will shoot at you. Appears when you have 600 points. *Jerky: Normal speed, but when hit, he becomes enraged and runs faster. If he gets to Bushy, the game is automatically over. Appears when you have 700 points. *Pierce: Same deal as Jerky. *Derpsie: Rides on Derpy hooves, thus moving faster and can fly when hit once. Takes three hits. Two for Derpy, 1 on Derpsie. Appears when you have 800 *Hatchy: Cannot be hit by any power-up or obstacle except for a blade trap. Appears when you have 1,000 points. *Capture: Takes a picture on flash, causing the screen to temporarily turn into a white screen. Appears when you have 1,100 points *Ale: Possibly the most dangerous special tree friend of all. Flips out when hit by an obstacle and will shoot at you, like 20's Robo Star, but with faster bullets. She also runs faster. Appears when you have 1,200 points. *Savaughn: Travels in a police car. His car must be hit by 5 obstacles or power-ups before being destroyed, then he becomes like a regular tree friend. Appears when you have 1,300 points. Later on, Savaughn can also appear in a police armored car. Thus making him take double the hits. This version appears when you have 2,000 points *Superstar: He throws stars and walls at you to try to beat you. If you avoid them all, he will be most likely to place lasers. Needs to be hit by any power-up 15 times. Appears at 3,300 points. Game Over #Bushy is hit by a blade trap, killing him. #The mob catches up to Bushy and kills him, leaving his corpse behind. Deaths *Bushy can be killed by mobs, from them catching up, or if his speed meter goes 0. *Bushy can be decapitated by blade traps. *Some characters can be killed by obstacles. *Once the game is completed, Bushy slips on a banana peel. Trivia *If the player manages to hit Foxy with the water bucket, she will run away, obviosuly showing her fear of water. *The Zebra can be seen when the player has 2,900 points. He will run off if he is the only one chasing Bushy. Category:Fan Games